


Donnie's Gift

by JadeKitsune



Series: Donnie's Gift [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKitsune/pseuds/JadeKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie has few hidden desires, but he’ll never tell his brothers that. But…maybe he won’t have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Donnie yawned for the hundredth time that morning. Though he loved his nights with all his brothers they always took turns on having him, doing it one by one always made the night drag on longer and longer. He didn’t hate that they each would watch as the other fucked him senseless, but it was all pretty much the same every time. Raph was rough and energetic; Leo was gentle and seductive, while Mikey, usually the last, was a bit of both with the best sex talk. Sipping at his coffee he turned on his computer and looked at the many MMOs he had joined to fill his days between training and work, since things had calmed down there wasn’t much to do around the city and without the threat of an enemy he could relax a little. Booting up his newest one Donnie began to run through a dungeon battling and looting to his nerdy heart’s content, upon entering the final chamber he was stunned at what was next. 

Break the guard and learn the secret to the treasure above, be warned these lips are not loose. Well at least not for words.

Looking around the game he noticed a woman tied to rack in nothing but leather undergarments, her neck was bound by a collar and she was blind folded. He found no keys, no riddle, and none of his skills could set her free. Stumped he logged onto his tag boards asking other players for help. 

Oh man you’re new, wait just a sec.

Within a few seconds a barbarian and two others appeared in the room with him. He activated his headset and microphone to make the process easier. But he set the chat to copy everything said so he could use it as reference again.

“Ok what’s the trick here? I’ve looked everywhere and tried everything but I can’t find a way to free her.”

“Dude, you don’t free her you break her.”

“We have to kill her?!” Donnie was surprised; she didn’t look like one of the evil warlord’s servants.

“Nah man, you signed up for the Nightwatcher’s special so you get to have some fun on the bigger levels. Just watch.”

The players surrounded the woman and began to use their weapons to stroke her breasts and sides. The wizard cast an entanglement curse that snaked it’s way around her waist using the vines as further restraints. The rouge used his short daggers to cut away her clothes leaving her bare to them.

“Come on man, you’ve got the dual swords. Flip them to the blunt side and use them to stroke her back and ass.” The voice of the player was a little heavier than it had been before and he noticed the others were breathing hard as well.

“A..alright” Donnie was flushed as his character used the blades to stroke and caress, soon the woman began to talk.

More…oh please more….I’ll tell you anything if you can make me surrender.

Swallowing hard Donnie sheathed his blades and used his naginassa chain around the collar to pull the woman down on her knees. Using his foot to keep her down he moved his character in place of her mouth and watched as the screen went panoramic and played the scene of the three players having their way with the digital sex slave. In his ears he could hear the players getting excited and could not stop himself from partaking in the scene as well. Stroking himself to the scene on his computer and the muffled noises in ears he reached his peak quickly; though soon the game had opened the door to the treasure room as the view of the woman covered in semen disappeared. 

“Wow” was all Donnie could gasp as he came down from climax.

“Ya man, enjoy the loot I gotta get cleaned up.” The Leader of the group went stasis as they plundered the room.

“Man what I wouldn’t give to have three hot guys on me like that.” A female voice echoed over the headsets the icon above the wizard blinking saying it was them who had spoken. 

“You’re…you’re a girl?” Donnie was embarrassed then realized one of the voices from before had sounded softer and lighter than the other.

“Ya, my husband isn’t into these kinds of things and let’s just say his bedroom play is just as straight and narrow.” She laughed lightly as her wizard gained a new dragon heart crystal for her staff.

“I hear that, I have three boyfriends and every time it’s the same. They’re each different but they only share me around…just once I’d like to see them together on something.” Donnie spoke the truth laughing himself as he gained wealth.

“Why not ask them to do something like this?” she answered almost matter of factly.

“They’d never go for it. Well I’ve got to umm…get cleaned up for the day. See you around.” Disconnecting his headset Donnie found he had the urge to relieve himself and immediately fled to the bathroom.

Raph was just walking from the kitchen as Donnie ran by him toward the bathroom. Chuckling at the energy the purple banded brother had even after their romp in the sheets he wondered over to the door of lab curious of what had his brother’s attention this early. As Raph crossed the living space he passed the dojo where Leonardo was practicing, wondering why his hotheaded sibling was headed to the lab he worried he might want another round at Donnie. Finishing his last kata he grabbed a towel and followed the hothead into Donnie’s lab. Mikey not wanting to be left out of another go at their sweet little mate bounded after his big brothers from where he sat at the TV. 

Not sure as to what he would’ve found Raph looked at the open game on Donnie’s computer. “Uhhh guys….ya might wanna look at dis.”Raph was red as a tomato as he read the words on the open monitor in the genius’s lab. Mikey and Leo looked over the emerald shoulder and with twin embarrassment gawked at the text displayed.

“What the shell?!” Mikey read over the adventure turning even brighter than his brother’s mask. “I didn’t know Don was into this kinda stuff dudes. I guess I always thought of him as the normal one.” Mikey sat back on a work bench and tried to blink away the shock.

“Well he’s right, we do kinda stick to our own thing and we’ve never done him all at once.” Leo stated as he hit the replay button turning a pinkish green at the abuse the digital woman took.

“For fuck’s sake if we wanted all of us ta plow him at once he shoulda said somethin’ instead of playing this trash.” Raph huffed as he turned to leave, his pride was hurt but worse he was getting hot and bothered by the thought of turning the softest of them inside out while his other brothers helped.

“Come on guys let’s get out of here and think about what to do about it.” Leo took the lead as usual heading toward his room. 

In the shower Donnie mulled over the thought of all of his brothers using their skills as weapon masters on him while pulling his body around. The thought wasn’t entirely unpleasant but he just could not imagine all three of his lovers binding him and treating him like a sex pet. Feeling the bulge in his lower plastron growing he turned the shower spray to ice cold, it was his curse, he could get off a hundred times and still be ready for more. It was like he was always ready for sex, even without the added hell of mating season right around the corner, this usually meant he had to go to one of his brothers at a time to take the edge off. If he was lucky he could get each of them in one day and all three at night finally satisfying his hunger for release. But one night with all three at the same time making him go crazy was they forced him to cum over and over…

“This is ridiculous!” Screaming his frustrations into the spray of the water he pressed himself against the cold tile willing his body to calm down. “Man I should’ve paid more attention to Leo’s meditation class.” Chiding himself he gave us and slid to the cold floor parting his legs for his member to drop down into the icy blast. Hissing at the contrast of heat he began to work himself slowly at first, he imagined the cool steel of Leo’s katana running down his calf cold and capable. Leo’s dark blue eyes watching him with the expression of a leader, ordering him to do this to himself lest he should loose his limbs the thought drew his mind away from the river a cold running down his leg as the water formed into the solid form of his brother’s sword. Another trickle of water repeatedly splashed on his shoulder sending prickles of cold down his arms at each drop, making his grip tighter he could almost feel Raphael’s teeth sinking into the skin where the droplets sent spikes. His twin sais running trails of pleasurable pain up his soft skinned sides as he growled over his neck, churring at the strong image of two of his brothers watching him he pushed himself to pump harder, faster, with no real rhythm or pace. The shower began to sputter and spurt showing signs of water pressure getting lower the erratic splashes of spray sent his melted brain to Mikey using his chucks as a baton of sorts telling him to cum soon or he’ll really get rough, those icy baby blues hooded with seductive intent sent him over the edge. Finally he came in the water shuddering with every breath that wracked his body, turning the temperature to a tolerable warmth he scrubbed himself clean once more rinsing away his sinful display with a sigh of both relief and disgust.


	2. Donnies Gift pt 2

Don nervously watched his brothers move about the lair as they came in from patrol. Somehow they all seemed to be on edge and uneasy around him, all through the city tonight they would look in his direction and a flash of something would come across their faces. But no sooner did it appear it was gone, this had him suspicious to say the least, but when Leo and Raph hadn't said a word to each other all day he became worried. Had he missed another huge fight? Was there something wrong with Mikey and they're not telling him? Whatever it was he was going to find out whether they liked it or not.

Coming back from their nightly duties Raph had to escape to the showers, the heat of spring did absolutely nothing for the urges he felt rolling through his body as he watched Donnie move over the city rooftops with that perfect grace. But what always did it for him were those burning chocolate cherry eyes of his, Don's eyes had to be the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Hell the only reason he did him from behind was so he didn't have to look at those burning eyes while he plowed Don's ass. One look by those intelligent orbs and he was undone, hell if Don had asked with those sexy eyes HE'D have given up his ass to their gentle brother. Damn how am I gunna get through tanight? If he begs me with those fuckin' bedroom eyes I'll loose it. Realing himself in as the cold spray lowered his body heat he reminded himself of Leo's measures to help his little problem. Ya he was really going to enjoy Donnie's little surprise tonight.

Leo reported to their father as usual upon returning home, though he had highly recommended the old master pay a visit to April to see the pay-per-view special of his stories saying the human girl had already ordered it for him. This was true, but April had planned to record it and give it to the master on her next training session, but after he explained why they wanted their master out of the house she agreed to have a "girls night" with their father. As Master Splinter prepared to leave Leo went to his room to look over everything for tonight, he wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Though keeping Donnie in the dark was especially hard, pairing him up with Mikey tonight was a counter measure to he and Raph retrieving what they had needed from Casey. Looking at the small haul he didn't want to think how Raph knew Casey had such things, but also he did. glad of his decision though, if Don had been with him that would've been it. Aside from the obvious reasons, one touch from those soft skillful hands and his body would have melted along with his self control. He always loved the feel of the genius's technical palms grasping his arms and neck as he held him close, Donnie's silken finger tips dipping between his chest plates with precision always had him struggling to not loose it too early. If only he knew HE was the reason I'm always so slow and gentle with him. One touch in a heated frenzy and I'd be finished. Laughing to himself Leo gathered the materials and went to prepare the dojo for the little party.

Unable to keep himself under control Mikey flew to the kitchen and began to make little snacks for his brothers. Boy would they need it tonight after the surprise for Donnie, he could almost hear Raph's stomach growling now. Pulling out lettuce, carrots, cucumbers, and of course pepperoni he set to work on his famous pizza salad lettuce rolls. He had come up with the idea when Donnie was on a veggie kick but really missed the spice of the pizza-ronis, so he made a sushi-like leaf roll and from then on the genius had registered the little recipe as HIS personal order from his younger brother. He certainly never minded cooking for any of his brothers, but Don...man with a mouth like his he would cook a whole buffet! Those soft moist lips always sent his mind to all the wrong places as they wrapped around his frozen mango pops, or the bright smile they gave after biting into the favored treat, but worst of all his voice! Dude I swear whatever human touched Donnie last had to of been like a radio host or something! A smooth talker and man when he's moaning it's like a symph-o... syphie...a totally rad tune. If he knew he reason I talk and move so much in bed was to keep him quiet, wonder if he would laugh. Laughing himself he finished up the wraps and moved on to his meat tacos for Raph. 

"But man I totally can't help it! They guy's like a devil in an angel's body! So glad Leo picked up that..." he stopped mid thought noticing he had begun to talk out loud. "Alright Mikey bro, just focus on cooking and get the shell outta here!" with another laugh he began to sing to pass the time...and control his mouth.

Donnie couldn't figure it out! His brothers went their separate ways and left him to his own devices, but it certainly did not help! The tension Raph carried around was like a soup of emotions that he couldn't even begin to digest, and Leo had nearly ran to their father to report for the night. The only normal thing was Mikey singing and goofing off in the kitchen, but even HE was acting weird...

"Well weirder...what the shell is going on!?" Frustrated he shook his head and booted up his computer to play the new DLC of his MMO. 

About an hour or so later Donnie had all but forgotten the oddities his brothers had shown, being lost int the virtual throws of a dragon cave raid he didn't notice the ninja stealth turtle sneaking into his lab to the breaker box. As he was about to deal the finishing blow to the fire breathing beast the world went black.

"What the shell!!! Nooo!" Standing up he checked all his plugs but it seemed to be fine, except...  
"No power..." leaving the lab he looked around and saw it was a total black out. "Great.." turning to return to his lab he was the flicker of candles from the dojo. Thinking his father would want to know he shuffled into the space. 

As soon as he passed the threshold of the sliding doors the candle went out. The audible slap behind him let him know the door had been shut and he was now in whatever trap had been set. Walking slowly to the center of the reed mats he let his eyes adjust to the surrounding darkness. as they did he could make out the silhouette of one of his brothers, after another moment he smiled. It was Leo, no doubt this was a training session to make up for the one they all had skipped this morning due to their activities last night. 

Leo's voice cut through the darkness like his blades sending ripples of goosebumps over his skin.   
"I have something special for you." Leo's hand gentle brushed his face and in a blink was gone.

 

Taking his stance he was shocked to see the figure of his brother had disappeared into the darkness. _Great ninja training...I hate these._

Again Leo's voice came but from behind him this time. "Lift your head."  
Not sure where this was going he obeyed curiously looking to see what his brother was going to do.

A rush of heat went to his cheeks as he felt the cold sensation of leather across his throat. A collar? Gingerly he touched it feeling the smooth surface and a metal ring in the center, again his face flushed.

I see you like it, it suits you well. The slow tickle of hi mask tails being pulled free make him shiver. Before he could ask Leo what was going on he was pulled forward coming face to face with his youngest sibling.

Kiss Me. Mikey's voice was deep and lustful, before his mind could register the command Mikey pulled the leash forcing his mouth to connect with the other. Mikey pressed in softly and without prompting he opened to receive the talented tongue of the orange ninja. But something was different..

The pull of the leash made him unable to withdraw for air, Mikey pressed more passionately exploring his mouth and working his lips hard over the olive ones. His lungs burned for more air, trying to voice his need he grunted in the kiss. Finally a reprieve! Gasping for precious breaths he panted his eyes beginning to water from the strain of starving his lungs for so long.

"Keep your mouth open. 

Still gasping for breath he didn't have much of choice and the first strands of panic began to set in as a bar gag was placed in his open mouth. Slick with his own saliva he continued to breath through his nose trying to understand what was happening.

"No safety words this time Donnie-boy." Leo had never used that name before only..."Hands." The single word come as a command and without meaning to his body responded. The cool metal of the shackled set his mind into a dead stop. He was restrained, he was gagged, and he was leashed...

_Wait...these are all tools for..._ Looking up he made out another figure through the blur of his tears and darkness. Raph... Looking at his protector he pleaded with his eyes for Raph to explain things. _Just tell me Raph, please, what's going on?_

Looking down he was almost going to back out but Leo produced the blind fold and he regained his nerve. "Fuck toys don't deserve eyes like yours" He shook at the sound of his own voice, he'd never held such vice in his words to his gentle lover before. But damn it felt good to see Donnie like this.

 _Did he say fuck...Oh man they're really doing this! Is it mating season already? Did Mikey come up with this...Why...How..._ Burning with renewed heat his body began to shake his legs going weak from the overwhelming thoughts of what was going to happen to him.

Seeing the state of his brother Leo smiled and placed a loving hand on Donnie's shoulder. "On your knees"

Gratefully he obliged and sunk one knee at a time letting Leo guide him to the floor. just the firm but loving touch of his leader calmed his mind and sent his body into an emotional frenzy. He almost dropped down as his pads hit the ground and he could literally feel the heat in his shell building. 

"Good boy."

That did it, the heat rolling off his three lovers surrounding him coupled with the new play they all had invented sent him over the edge. He let his cock slip free and hang dripping with need in the warm spring air. He was in every sense of the word screwed.


	3. Donnie's Gift Finale

_Oh my God, oh shell...this is...this is what they were hiding. But how did they..._ Before Donnie could wonder any further on how his brothers found out his secret desires he felt the unmistakable steel of Leo's blade against his cheek. 

"You're such a sight Donatello." Leo's voice set chills through his shell as it echoed around the dojo. "You really do look pitiful and at the same time appetizing." As he spoke he could feel the ever so slight scratches from the katana on his shell. "I'm wondering if I should just cut you up and eat my share of you." A hot breath ghosted by his ear slit making him gulp around the bar gag. 

Leo was a master swordsman, knowing that only made it worse, the idea of that cool steel pressing against his flesh while his leader pleasured him made his member twitched with need.

"Damn Don, we screwed you twice each last night, not enough for a slut like you huh?" Raphael's Sai was at his groin using the blade's side to life his appendage. How badly he wanted to move against that dangerous weapon to give some friction to his leaking cock. "Always hungry for more huh?" Twisting the handle Raph slid the blade up and over his shaft making Donnie whine helplessly.

The sudden pressure around his legs made him shake in his restrains as chains lifted his feet of the ground suspending him in a makeshift swing. "Dude always wanted to try something like this. Makes it so easy to reach the good stuff." Mikey gripped the base of the wiggling olive tail giving it a long slow pull. 

Donnie was at his limit everything felt amazing without his sight and his mind in a confusing fog he was helpless to stop himself from loosing  himself. He came in a hot stream his entire body shaking with it's release. Panting through his nose he could not help the churr that came muffled as he felt his brothers' weapons slide along his over sensitive skin. This high was unlike anything he'd ever known or dreamed of, even his first taste of coffee wasn't this outstanding. Still quivering from the moment Donnie's tail continued to wriggle and writhe in his youngest brother's grip, the small flesh was sending shock after shock of pleasure down his spine making his mind turn to mush. Finally he relaxed in the restraints surrendering himself to the skilled talents of his brothers.

"Damn Donnie, dat didn't take long at all. Guess you really were burning for a good fuck." Raphael's curt words made his soft flesh almost instantly harden. The gruff baritone of his voice coupled with that Brooklyn accent only made sex talk more exciting. "Well if you instist little brotha." Reaching around Mikey he made the first penetration with a rough finger soaked in slick lubrication.

"You know dudes I've always wondered what this would do." Without any warning Donatello began to scream around his gag as electricity pulsed through his veins. The encasing warmth around his tail was too much, Mikey's mouth was always talented but this new sensation brought full life to his still neglected cock.

"Mikey stop!" Leo's voice rang through his ears and without being told Raphael also stepped away from his brother. "I think that was little too much too soon Michaelangelo. I..." Leo stopped as Donie began to whimper and struggle to get the gag out of his mouth. The leader stepped around and undid the prop letting it fall to the mats below.

Gasping for breath Donnie took a minute to compose himself enough to speak. _Just tell them it's ok, just say you've had enough and maybe try this again later._ Is what his mind was screaming at him but through the darkness and with Leo's blade still resting on his shoulder he could only manage a short, desperate plea. 

"Please don't stop." His voice was husked and broken, he was sure he was crying again, but his body burned and ached with need. His ass was begging for Raph to continue, he wanted more, to finally slate his need with all of his lover. "Please." 

A soft sigh and pressure from the cool steel made his heart leap in his shell, the blue banded leader had once more been lost to his lust and this time wasn't going to stop. Moving so he stood in front the katana master pressed both blade in scissor cross at Donnie's member. "Alright Don, but if you cum again without asking...well..." he pressed the steel closer tot eh redden shaft, "who knows what might happen." 

"I..I won't..I'll ask..please..just...mph" Leo's lips closed the conversation as the other two resumed their post at his backside. The heat of his leader's mouth distracted him from sensations at his rear. Leo by far was the best kisser of his brothers, slow and passionate but technical. Leo always moved with his partner, anticipating how and where to kiss before even they knew it was what they wanted. Being a master of reading people as well as ninjitsu made the deadly leader his favorite lip locker. 

Breaking apart for much needed air Leo looked at his sibling. The olive skin was tinted bright with pink, the lean muscle tense and pulsing, his mouth...God his mouth, open and ready to take whatever he gave. Unable to resist the thought he lowered his blades and loosened the chain.

"Hey bro, that's not what we talked about." Mikey almost whined as Donnie's tail slipped from his mouth.

"What the shell Leo." Raph had lowered himself to stop from hurting Donnie. 

"If..if you guys could see what I am, you'd be wanting it too." Grabbing the purple banded head in skilled swiftness Leo let his cock drop down and thrust it hard into the waiting mouth.

"Shell Leo, thought we were all about Donnie tonight." Mikey laughed as his leader's face was in pur bliss. 

"Look as his face and tell me he's not liking this" shuddering as Donnie began to suckle and lap at the piece of flesh shoved in his throat. 

Easing his fingers from Donnie's ass Raph joined the youngest in looking over Don's shoulder both turning bright red at the scene. His hands were clenched into fist, his breath quick and needy, and his mouth worked with a purpose neither had seen before. This made Raphael's cock achingly and he dropped down right by Donnie's left cheek. Seeing all three of his older brother's sexes he felt a little left out, Mikey loosed himself on Donnie's right and had a great idea. 

Picking up the forgotten leash he yanked Donnie's head in his direction, not bothering to speak he thrust into the wet mouth groaning with pleasure. Don wasted no time in giving the longer appendage a thorough blow job relaxing the muscles in his throat to compensate for the added length. As he was about to take it full in his throat another yank pulled him to the left where another cock was waiting. Raphael's girth always was his favorite, the thickness of his brawler brother made him want to devour every inch. The weight on his tongue made lapping it up against the roof of his mouth so much more enticing as he could imagine the large member pounding him until he felt he could rip in two. What seemed all to short he was pulled forward again to Leo, again he lavished over his brother's cock sucking, rolling, and licking in alteration making it harder and harder until he could taste the pre-cum from the tip. They passed him around until each had three sets of blow jobs by then his jaw was beginning to tire and his mouth running dry. Finishing with Raphael he pulled back gasping and churing wishing he could see the pleasure on his brothers' faces.

"I gotta say Mikey, that was fucking great." Raph leaned forward and kissed the youngest hard his throbbing cock rubbing with Mikey's. Both were bobbing just in front of Don's mouth.

Unable to resister Don stuck his tongue out and drew both cocks into his mouth churring long and low over them, the rumble made both his brothers gasp and lean forward on each other for support. 

"No..no fair Don." Mikey laughed as Donnie continued to roll the two together swallowing down the drippings of early semen. 

Leo smiled and moved behind the trio unnoticed by all until Don's churrs got higher and more frequent. Leo's hands were working in alteration of pushing his entire fist in and out of his ass and stroking the hard, red, cock of his genus brother. Don loved the attention and showed it by moving with Leo as he continued to please his younger brothers. 

"Damn you cheating bastard..." Raph grunted trying to steady himself. "Alright, ya wanna play dirty." Raph released Donnie's hands from the bar bind and moved them so he was grasping Leo's cock. Raph could be damn flexible when he wanted and bending over Donnie to guide him gave Don the feeling being caged between the bodies of his lovers. Following Raph's lead he began to use his talented hands and stroked his leader till there was a steady stream of pre-cum leaked from it's tip. 

"Ah..f-fuck you Raph!" Leo leaned into the touch tensing from the build up. 

"Hehe looks like the kiddy gloves are off dudes" With that Mikey undid the blindfold looking down into the chocolate eyes he smiled. "There was bet on who would cum first if we all ganged up on you. Looks like no one's playing fair." 

Donnie smiled and nodded. "Alright then let's see who can last the longest." Slowly he went down on hands and knees and looked over his shoulder. Burning bright red he tried to swallow his nerves down, this was going to be crazy. "I want Leo and Raph to fuck me and Mikey in my mouth." Pulling the leash that was still around Mikey's wrist he lead the youngest to kneel in front of him and began to continue his work.

All three stunned at the command sat a little taken back by the request of their usually calmer lover. But not being one to back down from a challenge Raph pulled Leo and put them both to a sitting position where their cocks where side by side. "Donnie-boy you're gonna have ta sit up if ya want me an' Leo ta drill ya."

Obeying the command without breaking his hold on Mikey's member he eased his already stretched entrance over the largest and smallest of his lovers. The pressure of being filled to the brim made his own member twitch with excitement, he felt so good with all three of his brothers in the same session. Then the pair began to move; he groaned, moaned and churred all over Mikey's member working his hips in a rocking motion over the cocks buried inside him.

"Ah man dudes I'm not gonna..." Mikey tensed then flooded the hot mouth with his release. "Cowabunga" Mikey laughed as he freed himself from Don's mouth and gave him a long slow kiss as the others moved. "Now it's your turn Don." Going to his knees he took Donnie's throbbing cock in his mouth and began to mimic the motions he had just received. 

"M--Mikey you, you don't have to..." Donnie stopped trying to talk and just let his body respond to the coupling. 

Raph was working himself into a heated sweat, like this he couldn't see Don's eyes but damn his ass was just as sexy. Somehow having his older brother's shaft rubbing with his made his groin painfully hard.Flexing his thighs to reach that bundle of pleasure he almost joined Mikey as Don let out a strangled churr mixed with a moan of pure pleasure. 

Leo looked at his hotheaded brother as they both moved in Don, the bright golden orbs lost in a cloud of lust and sex made him burn with the same fire. He forgot about their petty bet and just surrendered to the feeling of Raph hot, thick, flesh crushing his against the walls of Donnie's heat. The rumbles Mikey's mouth were putting in Donnie's body made the experience all the more enjoyable, never before had he thought that having all four of them together during sex would be so exhilarating. Lost in his thoughts of the moment he didn't think to keep his body under control and before long the white hot flames of release coursed through his stomach and he came over Raph's shaft giving even more heat and mobility to the task. 

"Shell Leo!" Raph let a strand of colorful words fly as he umped his own release into Don's ass. The heat added from Leo's seed sent him over the edge, it was just too damn hot not to fill the needy hole he and his leader filled. The look on each of his siblings faces would forever give him an image to jerk off to on lonely nights, but this night would ultimately be his favorite.

With the heat filling him up and the talent of Mikey's mouth he shuddered his final release again screaming to the city above the names of each of his lovers. He rode out the pleasure forcing the oldest brothers deep in his folds and thrusting to the back if the youngster's throat, he came long and hard wracking his entire frame with trembles of the aftermath. 

They each laid on one another kissing, petting, and laughing until speech was returned to them. As the feeling returned to their limbs they sat in a circle still beaming with the conclusion of the passionate session.  

"So what on earth prompted this guys?" Don asked as he leaned on Mikey's shoulder to enjoy the soft caresses of his younger brother.

"Well we kinda, accidentally, saw your game and what you said about our love making." Leo confessed looking ashamed despite it's results.

"If had known ya wanted shit like dis we woulda giv'n it to ya brianiac." Raph's smug grin set the leader at ease, the kiss also helped.

"Oh wow,you guys read that?" Donnie blushed red all over again. "Wait was there something about a bet."

It was their turn to turn red, Leo coughed and Raph just clammed up. It was Mikey who leaned in and clued in the genous. "We each have things about you that drive us over the edge too soon, it's why we had all the new toys bro. So with that in place we bet who cold outlast the others.Winner get you to themselves for a week."

Raph laughed and nodded "Dat's right suckers, Donnie's as is all mine for a week. You over eager turtle tots are gonna haveta jerk yourselves off." Crawling over to sit beside the prize he had won Raph kissed Donnie long and deep.Breathles Donnie began to laugh.

"See you're happy about this." Leo commented a little hurt by Donnie's glee.

"Well yes, seeing as after you all cheated and therefore made your agreement invalid, I came last." He laughed again looking at the dumbfounded trio.

"So looks like I call the shots for a week." Laying back on his elbows he grinned a little mischievously to his band of brothers.

"And just you wait and see what I can come up with." 

All three exchanged looks and tackled their lover to the ground kissing him all over. Each excited and pleased with the outcome of Donnie's Gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright your voices were heard and here it is! Option A was the short I promised the many fans of this tasty little comic by :iconneattea: you can fin it here 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Donnie's BDSM by NeatTea Enjoy


End file.
